I Don't Care
by Twilightalltheway69
Summary: Bella is in a relationship that her friends don't approve of but she really doesn't care. lemons, asian, and love. ALL HUMANS


**Bella POV**

Forks high school.

Forks high school is filled with whores, bitches, perverts, and pregnant girls.

And this is where I'm spending my last year of high school Forks mutherfucking high. But lucky for me I'm spending it with my two best friends Cooper Jeong and Dylan Thompson. _Man I love those guys_

"Hey Coop," I yelled as I walked through the entrance of the school. Cooper was half Asian and white and smart as hell the smartest out of all of us. I may have even copied off of him a couple of times in class. Shit if I wasn't for him I might not be in the 12th grade.

"Bells, where the hell is Dylan?," he said in a angry tone.

"Idk why."

"Cause he forgot to pick me up the morning," he said.

"You have just got a ride with me."

"Yeah I know I should hav-," he was cut off by Dylan running down the hall.

"Dude I'm so sorry," he apologized while trying to catch his breath, "I had to come to school early because I had the wrong schedule. Then I remembered and tried to get to your house in time but by time I got there you where gone."

"Too late now Dylan," Cooper muttered.

"So this means I'll be at your house around 6:30 tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah because some people can't seem to remember stuff."

Dylan smacked his teeth at us and we just chuckled at him.

We checked over our schedules to make sure what classes we had. I had A.P. Calculus with Cooper and A.P. Human Geography with Dylan. The bell rang and Me and Cooper where making our way to our first class when suddenly someone bump into me and sent me flying into a locker.

"Hey watch where your going," I yelled at the stranger's back.

Suddenly the stranger turn around and I gasped at what I saw. The most beautiful face I've ever seen with the most outstanding emerald eyes they put crystal and diamonds to shame. The most devilish smirk on his face made me want to slap him.

"What did you say," he said. The rest of the group he was with stop to see what he was doing.

"She said watch where your going," Cooper said from behind me. I had been soon up in my thought I didn't even notice him behind me.

"Excuse me I thought I was talking to the lady."

"That's exactly what I said," I retorted. _no need to get smart with my friend sir_

He looked down at me again and snorted, "And you are..." he trailed off as him signaling me answer.

I held my head high and answered, "My name is Bel-"

"She my sister Edward leave her alone," a voice behind him said. _Oh hell no you hang with them_

"I can't believe you actually hang out with them or him I haven't met the rest of them yet," I said. "Well if the rest of them are just as much as a bitch as you will fit right in I guess."

"Oh so you must be in like the 10th grade," said Edward bring all my attention back to him.

"Um no. Insulting," I replied, "We're twins. Fraternal twins."

"Oh man Jennifer you never told us you had a twin," said a big buff guy standing next to a pretty blonde. Another boy with blonde hair just chuckled.

"It was suppose to stay a secret,"she said clearly pissed I told everyone.

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt, "I was suppose to stay unknown I'm hurt Jennifer and I thought we where close."

"Ha ha so funny you know what," she said. I could the angry radiating off of her. Luck for me the late bell rung.

"Oops where late," I said pulling Cooper by his hands to our first class. Cooper knew about me and Jennifer since we have known each other for just about our whole lives I know Cooper had a crush on me ever since we where 12 but never acted on it. Yeah, sure we kissed and stuff a few times we even lost our virginity to each other but he was helping get a monkey off my back and didn't mean anything by it. _Oh god I hope not or else I'm screwed._

**Edward POV**

"So Jennifer has a twin sister huh," I said. She was utterly pissed for the whole entire day because we kept teasing her.

"Yes Jennifer has a twin. Whats the big deal," she said.

"You tell me your the one that kept it a secret."

"Fuck off, Edward," she said and turn the corner into the student parking lot. Her sister was at her car talking to the Asian I saw this morning and some other guy I couldn't see his face the way he was turned but he looked familiar. The Asian guy pointed straight at me and the familiar guy turn around.

"Holy shit," I said.

"What," Jennifer said.

"My cousin Dylan is your sisters friend," I said.

"Really we've known Dylan since we where 4 we weren't as close as he and Bella are but whatever," she said nonchalantly. She countined walkin to her car. I smiled very wie when we got to her car.

"What are you smiling at," she said clearly annoyed.

"You two have the same car."

* * *

**A/N: You like :)**


End file.
